


Fan Club Intervention

by mruuh



Category: Naruto
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Cute, Dating, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Secret Admirer, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:08:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29920107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mruuh/pseuds/mruuh
Summary: She had been hoping to handle her secret admirer on her own but at least now she wouldn't be bothered
Relationships: Uchiha Sarada/Uzumaki Boruto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Fan Club Intervention

For someone who planned to be Hokage someday, the type of attention she was receiving should’ve been expected and handled with. As she grew with age, turning into a young teen, she started growing a number of admirers. Not a handful but at least a couple dozen, always praising her and congratulating her achievements.

That wasn’t the part that made her uncomfortable though. In fact, she didn’t mind the attention as she knew she’d have to get used to it. Rather, it was the extreme admirers, who would confess their love to her or offer their love by giving her gifts. That wasn’t the end of it though. They’d do it often whenever she’d be in the village and not on a mission, never stopping their strings of praises and love for her.

Growing up, she could remember a select few children who liked her but she definitely didn’t have a fan club like now. For most of her childhood, she went peacefully without the attention, keeping to herself.

Oh, how the times have changed, she thought to herself.

She remembered her father had told her brief stories about his childhood and his own fan club. Even though she had achieved her own personal fan club at a later age, she finally understood what her father had gone through during his Academy days. Unfortunately, it would be growing for her as she aged and aimed for her goal of Hokage.

Typically, her admirers never bothered her when her teammates were around. For the past several weeks, she had been sticking with Boruto and Mitsuki like glue but it was not possible to be in their presence twenty-four-seven. Eventually, she’d run into a fan and get some chocolates handed to her. It was daily thing unless she was out on the mission.

Sarada would blame it on her sour mood but she’d not lie--it was slightly tiring getting confessed too so often so she decided to put a stop to it.

“I have a boyfriend.”

Her admirer’s mouth fell open and so did the chocolates.

It may have been easier to just turn him down or let him know that she didn’t like it but the type of response that tumbled out of her mouth was far different than what she had wanted to. She only acknowledged it after, fearing for the disaster that could spiral into.

Internally, she was berating herself for two reasons, a) because she actually did have a boyfriend but no one knew as they kept it a secret and b) she didn’t want said boyfriend to know anything about what she was going through. She wanted to handle it on her own without the assistance. There was no need for him to scare off her admirers when she could do the same thing.

It was unfortunate because right at that moment, her secret boyfriend, Chocho, and Mitsuki had entered the picture.

Great an audience, she thought, mentally groaning. Why did they have to come now? Why did _Boruto_ have to make his introduction _now_? They were supposed to be meeting her up at Thunder Burger and not at the local market where she had been stopped.

“Y-You have a boyfriend?!” her admirer squeaked so loudly as he turned red from what she detected was embarrassment.

Before Sarada could answer or even shoo him away, Boruto entered in, looking between the two suspiciously but raised his hand in greeting toward her. “What’s up, Sarada? What’s going on?”

The situation could’ve been settled easily by just walking to her friends and ignoring the admirer but it spiraled when Chocho interjected, her love senses tingling: “Oh my god, Sarada! Were you just confessed to?”

Ugh, why now? There were times where she wished her best friend wasn't all crazed for romance and love.

“Hm, it seems that Sarada has been getting lots of admirers?” Mitsuki observed, smiling like usual. 

Boruto swiveled to stare at Mitsuki. “How do you know that, Mitsuki?” he questioned, frowning at the prospect of Sarada having admirers.

Nothing was going down as planned as she deducted.

Mitsuki continued to smile, and Sarada had the inkling that Mitsuki knew. “Sarada’s been followed by a lot of admirers for the past several weeks. I’ve seen them crowding her and giving her chocolates.”

There was no way of returning. 

“Admirers? Chocolates?” Boruto repeated, eyes looking back at her and then the guy, his voice having a slight edge.

Chocho squealed like the type of best friend she was--overly excited for the development of Sarada’s romance life. “Awh, my Sarada is growing up so fast!” Her best friend wiped a little tear on the corner of her eye very dramatically. “I’ve been waiting for this all my life!”

Sarada sighed, knowing that she should’ve taken care of this sooner and turned to the admirer. It was better to end it before it spiraled even further. “Um . . . yes, I do.” She purposely left out the full confirmation of having a ‘boyfriend’ considering Chocho and Mitsuki were around. “So please, I’d appreciate it if you wouldn’t give me chocolates.”

Anticipating that he’d run off, she was found to be disappointed.

The guy grabbed the chocolates off the ground, seeming to be in denial. “You have to be lying! You can’t have a boyfriend!” he exclaimed.

Sarada was contemplating putting him in a genjutsu but resisted. The guy was only a civilian so he'd be powerless.

Before Sarada could retort back an answer, the admirer tried to grab her wrist. He reached over for her very aggressively but he was intervened by a third party. Boruto held his wrist, locked in a tight grip, staring at her admirer with a deadly glare.

“Do you ever stop, dattebasa?” Boruto uttered, clearly irritated. “Sarada clearly doesn’t want you giving her chocolates so respect it.”

Boruto’s response was not liked by the admirer. He sputtered angrily, not liking that he had been stopped. “ _Huh_? It is just chocolates! Plus, she has to be lying, she can’t have one. And who exactly are you?” The admirer tried to throttle out of Boruto’s grip but was proven to be ineffective. “Let go of me!”

Knowing Boruto, she was already anticipating his response.

Boruto frowned. “I’m Sarada’s boyfriend and I don’t appreciate you harassing my girlfriend, dattebasa.” Boruto had said it with so much ease, she was fairly impressed on how composed he looked.

“B-B-B-Boyfriend?” her admirer stuttered, caught off-guard.

It was her time to intervene. “Yes, this is my boyfriend,” she confirmed sternly.

Her intervention seemed to move things along. The guy begged to be released and muttered apologies toward Sarada. With one more glare from Boruto, her boyfriend let go of the guy’s wrist and the admirer collected his chocolates, running off, not even sparing a glance back.

Well, that was over with.

Sarada glanced over at Boruto and sighed. “You didn’t have to do that,” she murmured softly, putting a hand on his shoulder. “I had it handled just before you came.”

Boruto ignored it and jumped straight to the question: “Why didn't you tell me? I would’ve taken care of it, dattebasa!” He didn’t seem upset, more-so annoyed but not at her. It was understandable though as she had had kept quiet about it.

Completely forgetting the audience of her two friends, she jumped when Chocho exclaimed, fairly upset: “When were you going to tell me you were dating Boruto, Sarada?” while Mitsuki seemed proud of himself, stating, “I knew they were going to be a good couple.”  
Well, this would sure drive away her admirers now.

**Author's Note:**

> a little longer fic, hope yall enjoyed  
> once again, summaries are NOT my thing


End file.
